


I'm always gonna be your safe place to land

by KHart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, but the part where Charlotte was comforting becky after the draft was aLOT, ride along was so cute, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: Charlotte was almost always crying. Whether it be at new movies or old movies she’d seen a hundred times. Whether it be because she was stressed, or angry, or tired. Whether it was because she needed to or not. Charlotte was almost always crying...Becky, however, rarely cried. Which is not to say that she didn’t show any emotion, because of course she did. She was very, very in tune with her emotions, in fact. It’s just that she didn’t allow herself to dwell too fully on things that would compromise her emotionally. Whether it be happily or sadly.Which is really to say that she just didn’t like crying.---Or: Upon request, what Charlotte said when comforting Becky after the draft, inspired by the clip shown at the beginning of Ride Along.





	I'm always gonna be your safe place to land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rq_maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/gifts).



> The title is from the song "Safe Place to Land" by Christian Burghardt.
> 
> My Tumblr is flair fatale :)

Charlotte was almost always crying. Whether it be at new movies or old movies she’d seen a hundred times. Whether it be because she was stressed, or angry, or tired. Whether it was because she needed to or not. Charlotte was almost always crying... 

Becky, however, rarely cried. Which is not to say that she didn’t show any emotion, because of course she did. She was very, very in tune with her emotions, in fact. It’s just that she didn’t allow herself to dwell too fully on things that would  _compromise_  her emotionally. Whether it be happily or sadly. 

Which is really to say that she just didn’t  _like_  crying. 

She didn’t like that it made her feelings more visible to an outsider. She didn’t like the lump that it always created in her throat. She didn’t like the headache that she always got afterwards, pounding against the back of her swollen eyes like Athena begging to get out and making her want to take an axe to her head like Zeus just to alleviate herself of its persistence. (Though the image of a fully-grown Athena springing forth from her skull did usually manage to lighten her mood just a little... Just enough to make her stop pressing her fingertips so harshly into her temples, at least.)

And crying was a needed catharsis at some times, she’d admit, but if she could avoid it, she would. She always would. 

Or, almost always. 

Because there are exceptions to every rule, to every routine. And Becky’s exception almost always came in the form of Charlotte Flair: her best friend and aforementioned frequent cryer. 

Because there was just something about how Charlotte had a hold on her that made Becky completely vulnerable to her emotions and completely safe in feeling them, all at once. 

Because Charlotte made her feel like it was okay to show weakness, that there was  _strength_  in knowing your weaknesses. Charlotte made her feel like she could take on the world, even at her lowest, and Charlotte made her feel like, if her quest to take on the world didn’t pan out, then she would still be okay. Because Charlotte would be there to shield her and help her stand back up. 

Charlotte’s stability and presence was such a constant for Becky. Charlotte was such an integral part in the working cogs of Becky’s life, and, thus, Charlotte was her exception. 

For it was only Charlotte that really ever got to see that exposed side of Becky. For it was only with Charlotte that Becky understood the phrase, “I hurt when you hurt.”

It was really only Charlotte that Becky felt she would be lost without, should a time come when the universe decided they shouldn’t be allowed to fit together any longer. 

And though she’d fought and fought her whole life, and, though she’d continue to for the rest of it, she knew that without Charlotte, that fight would feel just a little less worth it. 

Because she wanted to share everything with Charlotte... Laughter and success. Failure and even tears. It didn’t matter. As long as they were together. 

Becky didn’t  _care_ , as long as they were together. 

“Just, please, let us be together.”

That was what she had said before the draft commenced. 

“I don’t care about anything else, as long as we’re together.”

And Charlotte had taken her hand, with gentle eyes and a type of knowing that only she could have, and that cold feeling in Becky’s stomach softened just a little. 

But then her name was being called, announced for all to hear, and it hardened back up and lodged itself as one of those wretched lumps in her throat. 

Her eyes, suddenly shining and shimmering, came to meet Charlotte’s own, and she felt like her entire axis had just been tugged forcefully out of place for a readjustment she didn’t prepare for.

And when it became clear that Charlotte’s name was not going to be said by the same person, with the same sort of announcement, Becky’s rule faltered. The exception took hold. 

That shimmering shine to her eyes solidified more firmly into a sheen of water that she couldn’t blink away for the life of her.

And _Charlotte—_ Charlotte, who was infamously known for how fully she always felt things—just looked at her steadily, grabbed ahold of her hand, and pulled her aside, away from everyone else. Because she knew what Becky needed, just like she always did. 

“It’s okay,” she had murmured, as soon as they were far enough away. “It’s okay.”

And since Becky knew Charlotte too, she knew she was saying it for herself just as much as she was saying it for Becky.

So, she nodded, weakly, even though she didn’t feel like it.

Charlotte squeezed her hand and then took her other one.

“It’s okay,” she repeated again, because what else could she say, really?

Becky just looked at her through her tears, struck suddenly by how beautiful Charlotte was, standing before her with aching eyes and a yearning expression.

And, yes, it did still catch Becky off-guard, at times, how beautiful Charlotte always managed to be. 

In the mornings with sleep in her eyes. In the ring with determination settled in. In the nights with the remnants of her make up left smudged at the corners. 

And, even now, though she was blurred a little.

Charlotte was always beautiful to Becky...

There was no way she couldn’t be.

 _But_ , this time,she was in red.

And Becky had always thought Charlotte looked great in red, but now she wished it were blue—kind of like her eyes, kind of not—that she was wearing. Because then they’d be matching, and they’d be together.

But they weren’t matching anymore. And they weren’t allowed to be together.

“This is your time,” Charlotte whispered, as if it was justification. “This is what you’ve been fighting for.” A smile, proud and utterly devoted, lifted Charlotte’s lips. “You’re going to take the division by storm. Right after you finish laying the foundations and building it up.”

Becky met her gaze again.

“I’m so proud of you, okay?” Charlotte said, reaching out to brush a gentle touch against Becky’s forehead. Her fingers trailed down through the strands of Becky’s hair. “I know you’re going to do great, and _you know_ that I'm always going to be in your corner, don’t you?”

Becky nodded with a sharp inhale, because of course she did. 

There wasn't any corner of the world that she wouldn’t find Charlotte in if she needed her there. She knew that. 

And Charlotte knew that she would have the favor returned at the drop of a hat, in half a heartbeat, if she called for it.

There was no question about either one of them remaining as devoted as they had been since day one. 

No, it was just the crisis of Becky losing that point of sanity and stability in a world that always felt as if it were shifting too quickly...  _That_ was what had her shaken. 

Because Charlotte was her person, her best friend, her _everything_. And she needed her. 

Not for survival, but for happiness. For contentment. 

Yeah, Becky _could_ make it on her own, like she had before. She just didn’t want to anymore...

But, nevertheless, she would fight, because of course she would. Because that’s what she was used to and because that’s what she _deserved_.

She would _make_ the Smackdown women’s division, and she would _run_ the Smackdown women’s division. 

And, maybe, just _maybe_ , without Charlotte by her side, it might feel just a _little_ less worth it. But, maybe, though, just maybe, it would actually be worth _more_ , because the day of their reunion would come—she knew it would—and then she could say that she had explored the world all on her own, and, still, found no better home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my Tumblr is flairfatale :)


End file.
